


Зола

by siromanez



Series: Potter fic [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Bisexual Female Character, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Canonical Character Death, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Female-Centric, Femslash, Gen, Marauders' Era, Ministry of Magic, Missing Scene, Murder, Politics, Side Story, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siromanez/pseuds/siromanez
Summary: Война стала слишком личным делом для всех.





	

**Она**

Ей снились «Три метлы». Жаркий и мучительный сон не тревожил Минерву уже больше десяти лет и вот вернулся — злой насмешкой. Разве старость не должна избавлять от мороки?

Она металась на постели, задрала ночную рубашку до самых сосков и запуталась в ткани, безуспешно сжимала скомканное одеяло между ног, пока мышцы бедер судорогой не свело, все без толку. Сухая, как мертвый колодец. Как могут воображение и память так возбуждать, если тело не подчиняется? В полудреме Минерва послюнявила пальцы, перевернулась на живот, чтобы увеличить давление, и запустила руку под себя, вниз. Сон тут же сожрал ее снова.

Во сне ее три раза с Амелией смешивались до неразличимости, все происходило одновременно. И целомудренный первый, когда Амелия — два года после школы, только два года — застала Минерву одну на каникулах, явилась под каким-то нелепым предлогом. Минерва совершенно позабыла, от чего тогда страдала и о чем тревожилась. Это были редкие для нее дни депрессии и безнадежности, когда не хватало воли даже одеться и выйти из комнат, куда там сопротивляться чужому напору. Теперь она только помнила, как Амелия нагло уселась на пол и принялась массировать ей стопы, и Минерву охватила такая нега, что она не заметила — чужие руки полезли выше, задрали халат. Будто издалека, настойчивый шепот нес какую-то чушь о том, что завтра все они умрут. Рассудительная Амелия Боунс не могла так говорить. Но бедра Амелия ей свести не дала, и когда Минерва ощутила у себя между ног чужие горячие губы и быстрые, легкие, дразнящие прикосновения языка, она смогла только закрыть лицо руками и стонать. Не видеть, не смотреть, что делают с ее телом — это помогало забыться.

И во второй раз, совершенно безумный, среди бела дня, в пабе — даже тогда Минерва видела только зал и посетителей внизу. Конечно, она могла призвать назад свою палочку и расколдовать ботинки, которые вросли каблуками в пол по приказу Амелии, конечно, она могла трансфигурировать обратно браслет, чтобы он не приковывал ее левую руку к деревянной колонне. Но вместо этого стояла там, бесстыдно выгибаясь, в распоротой от пояса до подола юбке, с исчезнувшим куда-то бельем. И кусала губы, и пыталась уткнуться лицом в собственное плечо. Амелия снова болтала чушь: о жизни, которая сама по себе — победа и смысл, стоит всего — и боли, и счастья. Минерва не слушала, она вообще перестала думать с того момента, как ощутила губы Амелии на своей шее. И Амелия засмеялась, и заговорила иначе. А что, если она сейчас вот так оставит Минерву, с голой задницей в красных пятнах, со следами от пальцев на бедрах, с засосами на пояснице? Прихватит палочку Минервы и уйдет, а снизу отправит сюда Розмерту в помощь. Пальцы Амелии еще были у Минервы внутри, а большой скользил вдоль клитора, и Минерва чуть не заорала в голос от острого наслаждения.

И в третий раз, когда Минерва овдовела, когда от порывистой девчонки Амелии не осталось следа, Минерва тоже послушно разделась и перевернулась на живот, и сгибала ноги сильнее, разводила шире, подтягивая колени к бокам, подчинялась, когда велели ласкать себя и давить основанием ладони на лобок. «Давай, давай лягушонком, — командовала Амелия, уже не ожидавшая ни признаний, ни встреч, ни ответных ласк, — пока мышцы еще слушаются тебя...»

Минерва кончила тоскливо и тускло, перевернулась на спину и уставилась в потолок. Лучше было остаться во сне. Потому что наяву ее ждало одно: похороны.

 

 

**Он**

После Азкабана память превратилась в решето.

Еще в тюрьме он приспособился выделять воспоминания и намеренно изменять их, наполняя злостью или разъедающей, как кислота, ненавистью — за таким дерьмом дементоры не охотились. Хуже всего было во сне: сильно поредевшие воспоминания больше не складывались фантастическим узором, а склеивались грубыми кусками. Будто знакомый улыбнулся тебе, а у него во рту через один зубов не хватает. Но сны Долохов бережно сохранял, иногда всплывали детали, которые он считал погибшими в пасти дементоров или сгинувшими в тюремном безумии.

Первые три года в тюрьме он составлял список своих парней, которых сучка Боунс отследила по заклинаниям и сдала министерству с потрохами. Надежная опора для ненависти и мести. Но список подвел, оказалось, что к нему прилагается слишком много мгновений счастья и удовольствий, каких-то приемов, танцев, дружеских объятий, шуточек посреди боя, сплетен о женщинах, вкус вина, запах табака…

Остались одни черепки. Он еще помнил и даже чувствовал, как они с Эйвери стоят рядом, посреди сверкающего зала, а в двери входит Мелли Боунс.

— Моя девочка, — говорит он в предвкушении, прикипев к ней взглядом, и тычет Эйвери в руки свой бокал. Эйвери хохочет.

— Если ты хочешь ее сожрать, медведь Тони, то уводи подальше от свидетелей. А если любить, так вспомни про ее семью. Брак, это тебе не кутеж с шампанским и цыганами.

Эйвери давно нет, напоминает он себе во сне. Мог ли Антонин предвидеть, что девочка, которую он со страстью, достойной поэта, учил невербальным — рука на руке, вторая на сердце, дыхание в ритм, пока его и ее воля не сливались в одно неслышное заклинание…

Он сам азартно свел ее со всеми, кого готовил, чтобы насладиться добрым боем и потешить гордыню, какой бриллиант отыскал. Конечно, они не открывали лиц и не называли имен. Только стерва запомнила наработанные до автоматизма связки, типичные ошибки, вариации, для каждого из них, и в клювике принесла аврорату и Дамблдору. Потом вычисляла по данным Надзора, стоило им забить какого-то магла, и привязывала к местности, и добиралась до имен.

Ради чего? Он глазам своим не поверил, когда под обороткой уселся рядом с Мелли в кафе и проследил, как она любуется в окно на Макгонагалл, на воблу, которая собственную тень отрезала бы и выкинула, чтобы избежать «непристойности». Так что скоро они втроем стояли вокруг магла-заложничка, Антонин позаботился, вокруг неудачливого первого женишка Минервы.

И Долохов сказал:

— Выбирай, он или Минни. Только помни, Минни тебе и поцелуя в лоб не подарит.

А Мелли сказала:

— И не подумаю. Я его сама тут положу. Давай, Тони, ты уйдешь, а я сотру маглу память со всеми министерскими полномочиями.

И Минни закрыла собой магла и попросила:

— Не надо.

Ну что за дура? Всем маглам — Статут секретности, а для ее знакомца законы не писаны, вот и вся справедливость. Долохов ржал как конь.

— Как тебе, Мелли? Хороши птенцы Дамблдора? Я понимаю, семья, но тебе не жмет?

— Ты меня здорово обучил, я помню: все кошки одинаково серые. Считай, я галлеон подкинула, чтобы выбрать. Долохову не повезло.

И пока говорила, она трансфигурировала пол прямо у него под ногами. В трансфигурации она была лучше. Даже во сне он рычал от злости. Пока он барахтался в борьбе с живым полом, Мелли спросила:

— Мина, все в порядке?

— Мина? Какая Мина? Что здесь происходит? — ожил женишок Макгонагалл.

— Дракула пришел за своей невестой!

На четвертом году тюрьмы Долохов забыл свой список. День за днем, как по часам, он внушал себе, что Мелли просто дешевка, шлюха, открыто спавшая с двумя мужиками по дружбе, как иначе? Он почти поверил. Вырвавшись из Азкабана, убедился, что Мелли забралась очень высоко, дальше только министр, и жила одна одинешенька с самой гибели Прюэттов. Так почему она их всех продала? Он уже и не хотел разбираться.

После дементоров он был ей неровня, и легко предложил ее жизнь Лорду. Управились за четверть часа, Долохов был на подхвате, не давал Мелли бежать, теснил к центру комнаты. Потом Лорд ушел, а Долохов встал над ней и смотрел, как она лежит на полу и пускает кровавые пузыри изо рта, и три целых пальца скребут пол.

— Ты — ничто перед Темным Лордом, Мелли. Ты умираешь, потому что нужен твой пост в министерстве. И даже плюнуть в лицо мне не можешь. Я годами мечтал, как напомню тебе их имена. Но я передумал. Как я убил тогда Прюэттов, я вычислю твоих людей и перебью. Минни тоже.

Кровавые пузыри оказались невербальным. Фонтан крови ударил ему в лицо.

 

 

**Двое**

Альбуса не было, и она смело воспользовалась директорским камином. Портреты не беспокоили ее, она рассчитывала на официальный разговор. На вызов отсюда министр ответит скорее. Скримджер отозвался мгновенно, а еще через мгновение разочарованию его не было предела, оно явственно проступило на лице. Ждал Дамблдора. Ненормально, чтобы один человек так надеялся на содействие другого, здравый смысл всегда протестует против подобной зависимости.

— К вашим услугам, профессор Макгонагалл, — ироничная любезность.

— Директора нет, прошу прощения, я невольно вас обманула.

— О, теперь для меня его никогда нет, профессор. Не нужно извинений, глупо рассчитывать на перемены, даже если мое имя не Корнелиус Фадж.

— Дамблдор постоянно отлучается из школы.

Официальный разговор кентаврам под хвост. Не скажешь, что ее собеседник добыл себе пост министра магии неделю назад. «Руфус, — надо было начать ей сразу и по праву, — почему вы выглядите, как смертник? Насколько наши дела плохи? Сколько мы продержимся на самом деле?»

Но, во-первых, ее «мы» уже долгие годы был Альбус. И смена министра ничего в стратегии Альбуса не изменила. Альбус не работал с министерством, он использовал министерство. А во-вторых, Волдеморт для Скримджера не был новостью, даже когда Скримджер начал борьбу за должность. Брокдейлский мост или наколдованные кем-то ураганы не могли испортить погоду старому аврору. Однако держался министр так, словно только что получил удар под дых. Так подействовал спятивший от Империуса Гербер Чорли или…

— Я бы хотела узнать, когда похороны Амелии Боунс, чтобы присутствовать там от имени школы.

— Не нужно! — вырвалось у Скримджера, но он быстро исправился. — Зачем же именно вы? Пусть приходит директор. Они сотрудничали в Визенгамоте, все поймут, если именно он отдаст последний долг. Я тоже там буду, подходящий повод для встречи, не разминемся.

Несмотря на все его издевки, Минерва все поняла. Не просто Департамент магического правопорядка остался без руля, Скримджер потерял правую руку, партнера, прикрывавшего спину, на Амелию он рассчитывал, когда нацелился на высший пост. И теперь у него земля горела под ногами. А Минерва была на стороне Дамблдора. Как им поговорить без обвинений и притворства? Наверное, сейчас в целом мире никто не оплакивал так горько одну и ту же потерю.

Скримджер догадался о ее сочувствии. Добавил мстительно, с противным цинизмом:

— Вы не хотели огласки этой связи при жизни Амелии, нечего и начинать. Ваша репутация безупречна. Скитер жучиное жвало в щель не просунет. Пусть и запоздавшее, но замужество, война, помешавшая любви, верный поклонник, достойная зрелость на двоих…

Желудок у нее скрутило, потом словно нож всадили под левую лопатку, такая острая боль. Она вцепилась в подлокотники кресла — держаться, не рухнуть вперед, на собственные колени, как подсеченный лезвием колос.

— Мои годы, вы должны уважать мои…

— Вам нужна помощь, — Скримджер смягчился. Минерва покачала головой. Министр не дождался другого знака и продолжил: — Ни к чему ворошить прошлое. Кроме того, ваше появление на похоронах просто опасно. Я предупреждаю лично вас, не директора, об этой опасности. Альбусу Дамблдору я уже ничего не должен.

К пикси шпионящие портреты, к Годрику планы Дамблдора!

— Скримджер, говорите так, будто я — это она. Только сейчас, сегодня.

Скримджер несколько секунд таращил на нее глаза, а потом коротко рассмеялся.

— Вы — это она? Вы шутите! В страшном сне я не вручил бы вам командование патрулем, расследование или министерский Надзор…

Годы, цинизм и вальяжность таяли, как глазурь на горячем пудинге, из-под пряных приправ и патоки проступал настоящий Скримджер. Он без предупреждения шагнул из камина в директорский кабинет.

— Руфус, — отшатнулась к спинке кресла Минерва. И добавила с мягким укором: — Мы все любили ее.

— Мы все? Мы?

— Молодость берет свое посреди войны. Я была там, когда она колдовала над раненными Гидеоном и Фабианом после боя, шутила с ними и дразнила, уводя от страшных воспоминаний, а потом ушла в обнимку с обоими. Невозможно было в нее не влюбиться — само желание, сама жизнь. И я заметила, как вы смотрели им в след.

А вот такое выражение лица она видела у молодого Скримджера, когда он аппарировал на вызов, навстречу Пожирателям.

— Лучше бы вы тогда смотрелись в зеркало, а не двадцать лет спустя приписывали мне свои горячечные мечты.

Минерва изо все сил старалась глядеть на него, словно на умилившего ее первокурсника. Гарри Поттер поймал снитч — представить очень ярко — Поттер, снитч. Дать Скримджеру выговориться, иначе она ничего не узнает. От Альбуса не узнает точно.

— Надеюсь, именно тогда, — разошелся Скримджер, — вы тщательно продумывали прикрытие. Лживый брак с бывшим начальником. Трусом, от домогательств которого сбежали из министерства под крылышко к Дамблдору, бросили перспективную карьеру.

Он запнулся, осознал, как выглядит со стороны. «Говори, — мысленно поощрила его Минерва, — больше тебе не с кем. Теперь вокруг только притворство и ложь — о прошлом, о настоящем, о будущем. Со мной можно хотя бы о прошлом....» Она вызвала старую эльфийку, и на столике появились толстостенный бокал с виски, лед, бутылка, что-то еще... Скримджер хмыкнул. Два глотка вернули ему прежний запал и язвительность.

— Думаете, Амелия не знала этой министерской сплетни? Дамблдору нужен был свой человек в министерстве, а вы струсили. Не аврорат, а доступ к мелким происшествиям и Надзору за применением заклятий. Но ах, вас захотел недостаточно маглолюбивый джентльмен!

— Я струсила, — согласилась Минерва. Амелия легко признавала самую неприятную правду о себе и легко объявляла правду о других, прямо в лицо. Надо привыкать теперь самой, без нее. — Вам нужно выпить еще, Руфус. Как больному лекарство.

Он сделал пару жадных глотков и зажмурился, приноравливаясь к действию алкоголя.

— Влюбленная в вас девчонка, едва из Хогвартса, заняла ваше место. Пожиратели ненавидели ее, понимали, что она сообщает обо всех странностях, о сбоях заклинаний и сработках Надзора. У них был список ее «преступлений и предательств». Вы знали?

Он уставился на нее в ожидании. Нет, годы спустя ясно, что Минерва тот кусок работы не потянула бы никогда. Скримджеру это известно лучше всех. Зачем глупая игра?

— Она называла вас «Мина». Во сне, в Мунго.

— Она и невестой Дракулы меня называла. Сколько времени вы продержитесь, Руфус? Кто ее заменит? Ее люди — ваши?

Что говорится в этом кабинете, будет известно Альбусу — двух часов не пройдет после его возвращения в школу. Скримджер бросил на нее насмешливый взгляд, прошелся туда-сюда вдоль камина.

— Как вы поступите, Минерва, если в планах директора — отдать Темному Лорду власть?

Минерва ахнула от неожиданности. Но он сказал это совершенно осознанно, с вызовом: Темный Лорд.

— Нет, — скривился Скримджер, — не настолько пошло. Дамблдор хочет победить его, не знаю, как именно. Переход власти — временная трудность. Допустим, меня и министерство уже списали, мы не важны для победы. Вообразите, следующий сентябрь, и в школе командует даже не Амбридж, а Руквуд и Кэрроу, или Малфой. Малфой — чистое везение, и чудо-чудесное, если это будет Снейп. Вы их детьми знали.

Минерва закрыла глаза и честно задумалась. Они все были знакомы годы и годы, с обеих сторон этой войны, и сходились не в первый раз, испробовав в этих стычках и союзах какие угодно роли, когда ты видел всякими друзей и врагов, сильными и слабыми, в славе и в бесчестии, в радости и в ненависти, а они видели тебя. Минерва вообразила роль Снейпа в таком раскладе, ее затошнило.

— Только не играйте в Амелию, я не поверю, — буркнул Скримджер между глотками.

Как бы она смогла? Под внешней ледяной рассудительностью Амелия Боунс была похлеще взбесившейся драконицы. Если совсем честно, Минерва пару лет верила, что Боунс — яростно нарушавшая любые запреты — оказалась на их стороне только из-за родни. Амелия была под стать никак не Минерве, а совсем другому человеку, такому же мрачному, дерзкому, страстному внутри и холодно-расчетливому на вид. Но Амелия пошла в министерство, продержалась там, где Минерва спасовала, на работе всех изводила своей дотошностью, вниманием к деталям и подробными инструкциями.

Нет, Скримджер мог оскорблять Минерву любыми намеками, но для правды ему фантазии не хватало. Амелия взяла ее прямо в «Трех метлах» на верхней галерее. В зале было полно народу, и Минерва годами утешала себя тем, что посетители паба посчитали ее тогда мертвецки пьяной, в изнеможении и бреду привалившейся к перилам и деревянной опоре крыши. Тем утром Амелия узнала о смерти брата, невестки и племянников.

— Я останусь в школе, Руфус, надо будет позаботиться о детях.

— Станете добровольной соучастницей всех делишек новой власти, как и большинство магов в стране, — Скримджер отсалютовал бокалом.

— Не стану, ничего такого…

— Где грань? После «какого» вы перестанете «заботиться о детях», а все предыдущие жертвы и унижения окажутся напрасными? И отправите детей в бой.

— Я уже встречала из боя тех, кого считала детьми. И сражались они против таких же. Если старшекурсники решат, они будут драться. Я не собираюсь подыхать тихонько, не по приказу Волдеморта.

Скримджер смотрел на нее и лживо улыбался. И она улыбнулась в ответ.

— У старости есть преимущества, Руфус. У вас — опыт. У меня — этот замок, здесь я слишком много могу. И если настанет день, о котором вы говорите, не только дети, нет, камни и железо сойдут с мест и пойдут в атаку. Небо будет в огне, обещаю вам, небо будет в огне.

Она сказала что-то очень правильное. Скримджер вдруг сник, опустил плечи, прикрыл глаза, повертел головой, разминая шею.

— Мы года не протянем, если все будет, как сейчас.

Минерва проглотила еще один намек на Дамблдора.

— Без разницы, кто заменит Амелию. Если я поставлю нужного человека, я укажу им следующую жертву, если я поставлю пустышку, того приберет к рукам Темный Лорд. Надеюсь, часть своих людей Боунс подготовила к тайной работе и они уволятся в ближайшее время, чтобы не попасть на заметку. Я жду этого, и я ненавижу это, Минерва, потому что это приблизит мой конец. Вы узнали, что хотели?

— Как точно все случилось? Вы сказали газетчикам, ее убил Волде…

— Есть следы, заклятия, которые он любит, манера использовать их, поврежденные случайно предметы. Старые привычки выдают. Да вы прекрасно знаете, как это! Он там был. Несколько его Авад прошли мимо цели, это заметно. И он был не один. Маглов переполошили на шесть кварталов вокруг, — Скримджер обернулся, лицо его было перекошено, как от зубной боли. — Небо горело над ее домом, Минерва, будто эскадра Святого Эльма вошла в порт со всей Дикой охотой на борту. Вам не нужно на похороны, вы слишком разбираетесь в трансфигурации, чтобы на это смотреть. И вы слишком яркая цель.

Теперь она поняла.

— Темный Лорд нанес смертельную рану и в щепки разнес ее палочку, сила заклятий показательна. А потом кто-то еще подошел к Амелии, пока она лежала и умирала. Другой маг. Потому что, даже умирая, она бы не надеялась…

— Не надеялась бы сразить Волдеморта беспалочковым. Мы все ценили ее трезвый ум. Что она использовала? Парализующее?

— Такие следы. А потом беспалочковую Бомбарду, сил едва хватило. Она взорвала себя. Тот, кто стоял над ней, ушел весь в ее крови, с головы до ног.

— Есть имя, — Минерва едва узнала собственный голос, — у ее наставника в беспалочковой магии и невербальных. Парализующие — его слабое место. Он уже не в Азкабане.

И министр магии не в курсе, а значит, не управляет ни Азкабаном, ни министерством, ни Магической Британией. Что ж, возможно, Альбус правильно не связывается со Скримджером, правильно похоронил министерство. Альбус всегда видел дальше и яснее остальных.

Скримджер по-прежнему кривил рот в болезненной улыбке-издевке. Он читал Минерву, как старую детскую книгу, почти по памяти.

— Не смог убить сам или подарил своему господину, — лицемерная вежливость Скримджера вернулась, прохладная, как талая вода. — Но раз ему так хотелось увидеть мучения и смерть Амелии Боунс, он может явиться за Минервой Макгонагалл. Раз это настолько личное.

Минерва осознала, зачем были намеки, насмешки, злость. Личное! Она вскочила в гневе:

— Если Долохов и собирался плюнуть в лицо умирающей, он мстил возлюбленной Прюэттов.

— Вам лучше знать, госпожа профессор. Я только предупреждаю.

Когда он вошел в камин, она рухнула в кресло, согнулась пополам, носом в юбки, давясь беззвучными рыданиями. Две минуты слабости, только две. Не ходить на похороны.

 

**Она**

Не только Дамблдор мог приструнить портреты, не только Поттер болтал с домашними эльфами на досуге. Многим бывшим директорам школы изобретательные художники что-нибудь пририсовали для фона такое, что чужой персонаж мог проскользнуть на картину без труда. Задержаться, конечно, им не удавалось, директора и после смерти все были не промах. Но Минерве почти сразу доложили, когда Альбус вернулся — в середине ночи. Он был очень слаб и вел себя странно, Снейп уже третий час не выходил из директорского кабинета, ингредиенты для зелий доставляли туда.

Вот от дальнейших расспросов толку не было: с нарисованными людьми случались нарисованные обмороки, они прыгали из картины в картину, а кое-кто даже пытался биться о позолоченную раму головой. Эльфы же немедленно становились на путь самоубийства. Минерва потеряла терпение. Если директор не желал с ней общаться, она будет действовать сама. Она накинула халат и пошла по коридорам замка, тут и там касаясь стен рукой, приветствуя, как старых друзей. Пока она шла, ее решение зрело и крепло. Хогвартс принадлежит не Альбусу, а им всем, каждый из деканов в своем праве — оборонять детей и школу. Снейпа уже заполучил директор, но найдутся маги и союзники не хуже.

Когда Флитвик открыл ей, то на мгновение отшатнулся.

— Минерва, — пролепетал он потрясенно и развел руки, будто готовясь к церемонному придворному поклону, — выглядите, как царствующая королева.

Решительность заменила ей корону и мантию. Она строго кивнула, соглашаясь, вошла, без приглашения села — держа спину неестественно прямо, как в детстве, когда в их глуши еще шнуровали корсажи — расправила полы халата вокруг ног. Целое представление для одного старомодного зрителя. Флитвик покорно ждал.

— Филиус, — произнесла она с невероятной серьезностью, даже торжественно, — я предлагаю вам заключить союз. И вступить в заговор с целью убийства.

Его рот округлился буквой «о», было забавно, но Минерва не вышла из роли ни на дюйм.

— К вашим услугам, госпожа декан, — серьезно ответил Флитвик, справившись с изумлением.

— Вероятно, — продолжила она с улыбкой, подхваченной у Скримджера, — следующей осенью страной и школой будет управлять Волдеморт. Тогда у нас не будет возможности согласовать свои действия. Я хочу определить некоторые задачи заранее.

Флитвик низко склонил свою большую голову, пряча лицо. В этот раз пауза длилась мучительно долго.

— Кто бы ни стал директором школы, я буду к вашим услугам, Минерва.

— Я прошу вас оставаться в школе до последнего, — она дождалась легкого кивка. — И если… когда здесь появится один волшебник, вы должны драться с ним и убить.

— Убить?

— Очень надежно вывести из строя. Он станет искать меня, провоцировать, подстерегать. А мне нельзя будет отвлекаться от обороны замка. Вы должны напасть первым. Он хуже меня в трансфигурации, но не в чарах. В реальном бою с его невербальными и беспалочковой мне не тягаться, — заторопилась Минерва. — Я ни разу не видела, чтобы он сражался честно. Парализующие заклятия — его самое слабое место.

Понимание на лице Флитвика проступало так же неотвратимо, как рассвет на небе за окном: глаза заблестели, к щекам прилила кровь. Минерве показалось, что в комнате стало светлее, она наконец-то вздохнула с облегчением, будто сбросив тяжелую ношу.

 

 

**Он**

Метла — отличный инструмент для слежки. Невозможно вот так просто подлететь вплотную или высадиться где-нибудь в замке без ведома директора, не потревожив следящих и охранных чар. Зато наблюдай, сколько сил хватит усидеть на метле. Периодически Долохов закладывал петли против ветра, чтобы освежиться и не задремать. Он мог продержаться очень долго.

Он видел, как вернулся Дамблдор. Появился прямо на верхней площадке Астрономической башни и привалился к стене, будто пьяный к дверному косяку в кабаке. Или старик был серьезно ранен, или его точила какая-то болезнь. Может, во время дуэли с Темным Лордом он надорвался? Потом в директорском кабинете зажегся свет, а мимо окна стал метаться силуэт Снейпа. Долохов усмехнулся: боль врага всегда сладка; и потешное немое кино, как у маглов.

Он сделал несколько кругов, осматривая весь замок. Засветилось окно Минни. Снейп позвал ее в помощь или Дамблдор спешит объявить последнюю волю? Вот если бы. Скорее всего, сама извелась и пошла разбираться. Как же ей жить, пить, есть и дышать без указаний ненаглядного директора! На похоронах Минни не было, а Долохов ее ждал. Повезло бы, если б дождался, но и так ничего. Он улыбнулся собственной правоте: Минерва, которую он знал когда-то, погибла; выгорела дотла под лицемерным панцирем принципов и благопристойности; внутри осталась только зола, а сверху высушенная и засоленная оболочка.

На похоронах никого из Ордена не было, просто чудесные же люди! Возможно, Скримджер, старая ищейка, почуял его следы у тела Амелии и прибежал с предупреждением. Долохов-то надеялся, что след Темного Лорда Руфусу нюх отобьет. Но министерство Долохова не искало, чинуши старательно делали вид, что в Азкабане все как надо.

Антонин терпеливо ждал. В директорском кабинете Минни не появлялась, зато что-то такое зашевелилось у Флитвика, толком не разобрать. Заговор в темной комнате на рассвете?

Долохов хохотнул, задрал метлу почти вертикально, опустил веки и некоторое время балансировал в воздухе, размышляя. Ветер на этой высоте был не летний, скоро вернутся грозы. Потом он с мальчишеским уханьем опрокинулся назад и стал стремительно падать спиной к земле.

Минни решила натравить на него Флитвика, рыцаря-недомерка. Резко, переворотом, Антонин затормозил падение, снова задрал нос метлы, набрал высоту и скорость — прочь от замка. Что ж, Флитвик — талантливый маг, жизнь обещала Долохову занимательные приключения.

Он освободил руки и поднес ладони к лицу, втянул носом воздух. Конечно, очищающие сделали свое дело, это была только иллюзия, но для него ладони пахли кровью. И от этого запаха хотелось жить еще острее и ярче.


End file.
